User talk:Madned
Weapon links I saw you comment on Javelin being the only thrown weapon with a page. Yes, the plan is to give pieces of weapons and armor their own articles eventually. However, types that are very similar should be included within the same article, as has been done in the case of Arming Swords and Heraldic Mail. It is a matter of a lot of work for something that is low-importance. If you want to take a crack at it, though, feel free. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Troop Templates I've been making the background colors on the templates match the factions/nations, they weren't just randomly chosen. So for future reference: *Neutral: #c6c8c3 *Cossack Hetmanate: #ca7072 *Muscovite Tsardom: #bbd86e *Crimean Khanate: #68c388 *Kingdom of Sweden: #8ac3d7 *Polish Commonwealth: #e1c26f Also, I don't understand why you made a template for mercenary recruits. I'd think a template for each nation listing all the ranks would have been better... anyway, I don't really play WF&S, so if you think this works better, I'll not get in your way. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : ah, hadn't realized the color thing, just grabbed one and copied. the primary problem with the different experience levels is getting the differing info displayed. We could go with a sub table detailing differences. I went with the current one of different pages mostly b/c i couldn't get the troop boxes to all hang right if i used troopboxes, also the current method matches the M&B style of referencing upgrade unit pages. hmm, did i really make a template for mercenary recruits? i'm definitely going to have to double check that, may have been unintentional. oh, I think i get what you're saying, just keeping to pattern. you're probably right on that one, just making a central hub mercenary unit page, the daisy chain method don't work so good for that one, but effectively there's 60 different units in there. :still kinda a toss-up. :what's there works and we won't have to rewrite to a new standard. on the other hand there's a risk the unit groups ie: jasaq/jasaq (veteran) may be desynchronised. Madned 21:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Troop Images By the way, I saw you added a couple troop stat images. We were just discussing that fairly recently here. It'd be nice to get your opinion on this as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Curaw Kingdom Seems like you didn't notice what I added to Curaw's talk page, so let me repeat: (applies to Uhhun Castle too) In Warband, Curaw still belongs to the Kingdom of Vaegirs. Being claimed by the Khergit Khanate means that they consider it stolen territory that is rightfully theirs. Recovering lost territory is the most common reason a kingdom starts a war with another kingdom. Flaviojs 00:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :After pondering Tephra's message on my talk page I removed claims from the infobox and left a more meaningful description in the text body, so you can ignore this message. =~~ :Flaviojs 02:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) World Map - space between navigator and tabs There is a 2 pixel space between the navigator window and the tabs. Any idea what CSS property is causing it? It's probably related to the format of the line/paragraph... Wasn't able to replicate the problem here, so can't figure out the culprit. =~~ Flaviojs 12:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : that's typically a border or margin problem http://www.w3.org/TR/CSS2/box.html simple solution would be to try push either the buttons down or the map up using top. solution failure should be enlightening. definitely try define the margins as zero. Madned 20:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: looks like it's the button code itself, you'll note in this example that the div containers are abutting, but the shulus button hovers a bit up. padded the template removed padding on notemp. Madned 21:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) test notemp test2 :I still don't understand why it needs the padding since I was expecting the div height to shrink to it's contents... but it's working now so i'll leave it at that. =) :I noticed your lower quality maps, File:WarbandWorldMap.jpg and File:MBWFAS_Map_lq.jpg, and used them in the world map template since they look ok in the navigator. :Can you do the same for File:Calradia.jpg? :Flaviojs 16:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::yeah, looks like you're right. the div is too tall for some reason, needs to be about 1.5em; px might be more precise. it's vertical centering the text so it looks like it hovers. possibly due to a height settin in the worldmap-tabs style. padding the bottom on worldmap-target works too though and doesn't interfere with the other spacing. Madned 19:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin Under Flaviojs' recommendation, I've given you admin rights so you can edit the site css. For now, this is only a temporary promotion, prove yourself and it may become a permanent position. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : oh. Thanks! that explains all the new link options. Madned 22:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Fortresses I saw you edited the Fortifications article and added information about fortresses. I have absolutely no idea what the difference between castles and fortresses is and I'm hoping you do. I'd like to make territory templates for WF&S as I did with the other games, but I'm not sure if there is any purpose in separating fortresses from castles. So if you know enough about this game to tell me, should I keep them separate on the templates or put them in the same section? And if I put them together, should I say "Castles and Fortresses", or are fortresses just castles with a different name (in which case Fortresses should just redirect to Castles)? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I checked the WFAS module system: 18 are towns and the rest are castles, some with Fortress/Castle at the end of the name; the castles with a simple name have a large label like towns (except Vyborg) :Flaviojs 06:44, April 27, 2012 (UTC) : ah excellent, information. Nope I haven't a clue, I don't mess around with the datafiles. The fortress-castle thing sounds about right since there's really no reason for them to further bifurcate the fortification classifications. the fact they added the town functions to all fortifications argues the inverse, that they're consolidating the functionality. For the direction I'd guess that since castle serves as the non-town in warband/MB, then fortress can functionally serve as the WFS castle article without having to do one of the /with fire and sword things. OTOH for contrast purposes, it might be better to just merge the articles. Madned 19:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I've decided to make "Fortresses" = "Castles (With Fire & Sword)". I know there are a few fortifications in WF&S called castles, but they are only owned by two of the five nations and are less than ten in number. I also added a For line to the Castles article. If anyone objects to this decision, feel free to speak your mind, but I think it will clear up more confusion than it will create. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :works for me.Madned 20:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I have a question of great importance and would be glad if I can receive answer ASAP. The problem is, i was a vassal of Khergit Khan with 3 companions (Artimenner, Lezalit and Marnid) and when I found the opportunity, I rebelled. OFC the dialog to choose a minister appeared and I've done everything correctly. Yet, when I appointed Marnid to be a minister, something strange happened. Precisely, I needed to choose minister once again, and I - with not much choice) chose NPC. What happened next is that Marnid disappeared, either from the party and likely from the game. His status in party shows text which usually appears when companion is lended to faction leader in a quest. My question is, how to get him back, for I do not have save before that thing occured (wasn't prepared for that kind of bug), because he was from the beginning prepared to become my minister. Thanks for the help and I'm looking forward to your respond. With regards, Arimaliusa 23:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Arimaliusa Goods You added columns to the table in Goods for each of the three games with "x"s in them, but what these "x"s are supposed to represent is never established. An IP edited the article, adding two more "x"s, but since I have no idea what they were intended to mean, I don't even know if it was a valid edit. You either need to indicate what they mean, or replace them with something less ambiguous. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :An "x" means that the good appears in the game. Would using a check mark be less ambiguous? (✓ or ✔) Flaviojs 14:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Changed "x"s to "Yes" and clarified the meaning in the header. That should be more than enough. Flaviojs 01:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I thought that might have been the intention, but in that case, the list is inaccurate. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, that entire table needs to be overhauled, it only lists the statistics for Warband, which are not synonymous with the other games. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Infobox templates I've noticed you experimenting with new template codes and I'm kind of curious as to what you're trying to do. I don't want to discourage improvements, but I should point out that it was my plan to phase out the generic Template:Infobox and replace it with specific ones like the Template:Goods box, Template:Troop box, etc.. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : As I wrote on the infoboxrow template I kinda don't like the ! templates. they look messy and kinda make the code hard to read. on the other hand they're kinda needed when you just want to put in short bits of | in existing template calls. for the infobox however, the formatting requiring | is pretty regular so can be moved to a complete template and then called within the if statements. Reviewing the new templates, I guess that's not really necessary since they don't have blank rows. although those nested if statements on the original generic infobox are kinda insane. :the other thing I was working on was a variable width infobox based on the stated image size. I'm not entirely sure if that's a good development since it does introduce variability into the look of the infoboxes, on the other hand it permits squeezing of the infoboxes so for example the peasant woman page doesn't look quite so squished. Of course this can be side stepped by adopting a more stacked layout. placing the infoboxes at the top of the content and then layering down. I think i played with that concept on possibly the goods infobox?, oh, found it, the fortification infobox. :The imagemapped troop tree was an interesting development, although I'm not sure how well it works on the current layout since it'll tend to squish content when included, too long to use as a footer and too wide to effectively mesh with content. :on the short term now that you mention it I'll probably try switching out the merc women troop boxes for the specialized ones to see if that helps. Madned (talk) 21:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I am unsure what to do with the troops trees as well. I think what needs to be done is either limit the use of them to one specific page (such as Mercenaries), or edit the image to be horizontal rather than vertical. As for the infoboxes, I do not think a variable width is a good idea, but you can experiment if you want... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Graytable The Graytable class has broken the text-align:center arrangement, I know Flaviojs made it and would ask him to look into fixing it, but he seems to have disappeared. So can you see if it can be fixed? I think it might have been broken by one of Wikia's recent upgrades, so I don't know if you can fix it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : graytable was configured to align headers center and data left. I removed the alignment and it should obey configured settings now. also added some additional classes which handle that effect as well, not sure if they'll be much use, probably simpler to just use plain inline style. on the downside, any graytable without a value set will obey default browser style which i think is left. Madned (talk) 22:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) DefaultStats I noticed you added the DefaultStats template to the articles you updated with stats, however the DefaultStats template states the following information is taken from the game code, if you have not checked the information in the TroopStats template against the game code, do not add the DefaultStats template. Eventually the DefaultStats template will need to be added to every non-hero troop article, but the stats need to be verified against the game code first. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Mod links Ideally, all mods on the List of mods would have their own article here and not just a direct download link. So although you may never see it happen again, if an orphaned mod article exists, it should be linked to from the List of mods, not deleted (unless it is a really stupid non-mod that one person made and nobody else ever heard of). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:41, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :ideally, but the hope in that case is there's an interested editor that will maintain the article and keep it up to date. this can be mitigated by keeping the information generalized so it doesn't age as quickly, but that typically reduces the usefulness of the wiki article. i'll also note in the case i think we're refering to the link takes you to a project page rather than a direct download which features quite a lot of information. which in good conscience i can't endorse just stealing from. since our article is an orphan and the link seems good, in this case i'd suggest using the external link rather than trying to replicate the information. when the link goes dead and presuming we can't find it again i would further suggest that that project would be dead and no longer applicable except in passing reference. this is why i nominated it for deletion, but put it up for review.Madned (talk) 19:53, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::rechecked the edit history and it was in fact just a download page, my mistake. current solution looks good since it links to both the project in the taleworlds forum and the file download site. Madned (talk) 19:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Pages with no content I would prefer you do not create pages with no content just to get rid of red links. It is better to have red links indicating an area where work is required than hiding the vacancy in among the five hundred other stub articles. If I come across a page with no content, a stub template will not save it, it will be deleted straight back into the red link it deserves. If I've misjudged your intentions and hiding red links was not your objective, then I at least urge you to not leave an article with no content for more than 24 hours. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:31, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :noted Madned (talk) 18:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC)